Diary Of Cruella De Vil
by smf2012
Summary: This is basically a time line of events in Cruella's life that she has written down in her diary. This will contain mature items and these will be short, since these are just diary entries.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Mother gave me this diary today as a birthday gift. I turned sixteen today. Practically a woman, so my mother says. It was also to help break the news that she would be marrying someone. This would be her second husband. His name is William Price. He is supposedly a wealthy business man, yet he won't tell mother what type of business he does. She has brought him around two or three times, though I never met him. I will tonight at dinner.

Mother still hardly lets me out of this attic. I won't complain though. When the winters are brutal, it is quite warm up here. Mother has also resigned from her position as London's best dog trainer. It upset quite a number of people. She won't tell me why she did it. I knew how much she loved working with animals. She even trained the King of England's dogs. Perhaps it's because our own female had pups. Who knows, mother is a confusing woman. She won't even let me out to attend a school. Instead, she has a tutor come and teach me my basic studies and a tutor for my piano lessons. I must go dear diary, I shall write again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary,

Mother is now Mrs. Madeline Price. The ceremony was of course over the top, just like her bloody husband likes it. As you can tell, I despise the bastard. I have already caught him eyeing our maids. I won't get into the other stuff I've seen him do. He disgusts me. The only bright thing he has done for me was convince mother to let me have my former room back. Though, I do miss the attic's warmth. She still doesn't trust me though. She has our female Dalmatian sleep at the bottom of my bed so that I don't try to sneak away. But even with the new change, I don't like him.

The bastard fired my tutors, whom I adored, just to hire more expensive ones from Paris, France. Not only am I learning my basic studies now, I am learning piano again and French. That language is quite beautiful, but I adored my piano tutor, Johnathan. Oh not only was he handsome, but he was kind to me, and actually cared. Yes, mother told him everything, but it didn't matter to him. He told me he can see nothing but pure goodness in me.

I hate William for taking him away from me. It tore me apart to say goodbye to him one last time. It did him as well. I could see a tear roll down his cheek, though he would not admit it due to his stubbornness. He didn't even say goodbye to me after our last session. He just kissed my cheek and left the room for the last time. Diary, I am too heartbroken to even think about this, let alone write about it. I shall write soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear diary,

I just can't take this anymore. I can't stand to see that man in out home anymore. He is vile and rude to both my mother and I. He practically shags our maid each day. He treats my mother as if she is a slave of his. He acts as if he is my father. I have no father, and he would never, and I mean never, be considered as one to me. My mother is so blinded by love it is unreal. I was foolish to bring Johnathan into the home though. Part of this is my fault, diary.

It started out this evening, my mother and her bloody husband had retired for the evening. I was lying in my bed, when I began to hear little pebbles being tossed out my window. I got out of my bed, wrapped my house coat around me. I looked out the window to find my sweet Johnathan throwing the pebbles to catch my attention. There was a ladder, covered in vines that led to my bedroom window. I helped him in, since it was snowing, I felt terrible that he wasn't wearing a proper coat. He still looked handsome as ever, despite the dirt on the bottom of his trousers, but I didn't mind. He didn't even greet me. He pulled me in close, and kissed me. My first kiss at the age of sixteen.

Diary, he was the one I pictured myself with. I couldn't care about the money or homes. He could live on the streets and I wouldn't have cared. I adored Johnathan, I really did. I loved him enough to allow him in my bed that night. I was so nervous that I was trembling before he had even begun to undress me. He was so handsome, even with his clothing. Oh if only you had eyes to see him, diary. I know it sounds so silly, but he is just perfect. I tried to keep quiet as he thrust his member in me, but it was quite painful. I couldn't help but tear up. He was gentle with me, though. He kept kissing my cheeks to help take my mind off the pain. We made love twice, diary. He even told me he loves me. We made plans of running away together, to be married. I could picture it now.

Sadly, our plans of being together would never happen. That bastard walked in on Johnathan and I. Both he and my mother have banned him from the property. I was speechless. I couldn't show my emotions in front of my mother when her husband was present. After Johnathan had fled from my home, William said nothing to me. He and my mother argued about the situation down stair in the sitting room. I could hear his voice from my bedroom. He kept calling me terrible names like, "Little whore" and "Little slut." My mother protested. Finally, they came up with a terrible idea to keep our family's name still as perfect as it seemed to others. They were to accuse Johnathan of sneaking in and forcing himself upon me. I protested against it. I begged them not to go to Scotland Yard about this. Before I knew it, William struck a hand across my cheek.

I still feel the burn on my cheek. I can not take this anymore diary. After tonight, I may never be able to write in you again. I just have to end this pain. I just have to, even if it breaks mother's heart once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

It's been some time hasn't it, diary? Well, I am a grown woman now. 21 years old today as a matter of fact. I believe it has been six years since I have written in this journal. My mother was married to a bastard that I, well diary, I disposed of him quite well. Just like I did her last. I was eighteen when James Anderson, known for his family's wealth. He and my mother met through a mutual friend. He too convinced my mother somehow to let me out of this bloody attic, which I now despise. I did grow onto him the first year of their marriage. He reminded me a lot of my father. Though, he was much younger than my mother when they announced their engagement.

Time went by and Mister Anderson began to show his true colors, just like Mister Price had. Shagging our maids, returning home at odd hours while highly intoxicated, slapping my mother and I around. So, I did what I do best, I disposed of the garbageThere's also one thing I should, mention….I disposed of mother as well.

I shall explain that another day, diary. I must go now.


End file.
